FeatherClan/Roleplay
Archives: None yet Flystar stretched. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 12:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Streamtrickle licked his mother's pelt one last goodbye before the elders drug her off. He sighed sadly.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 15:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Flystar dipped her head to Streamtrickle, gaze filled with grief. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 15:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw whipped around and saw Streamtrickle, and cocked his head. Dawnsong2 (talk) 20:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw scoffed. "So, another cat's dead! Who cares? I don't." (He's gonna end up in the DF) ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Winterpaw snicked. "Yeah, who gives one." she laughed. Petalpaw edged away. "SHE'S A CLAN CAT! DO YOU TWO HAVE NO HEARTS?" she hissed. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 19:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "It means one less mouth to feed! And less hunting for us!" Leafpaw cried. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Winterpaw nodded. Petalpaw hissed in upset. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 20:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Diamondlight licked Streamtrickle's mother's pelt for a goodbye, then glared at the apprentices. "Leafpaw, Winterpaw, come here." 'A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png''' 23:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Streamtrickle said nothing.---- Drippingcave glarred down at the apprentices.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 16:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Winterpaw unsheathed her claws and walked over to Diamondlight. Flystar hissed. "Pay some respect to cats, you no-hearted kits! I hope you were joking!" she growled. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 21:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) "What did she do for me?" Leafpaw growled back. "I don't owe anything to her. She could be murdered in cold blood and I wouldn't care a bit." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Diamondlight lashed her tail. "You must pay your respects to the deceased. What if the dead one was your closest family? What would you do?" She glared at them. "And what if the dying one was you? Would you like it if no one cared about you and ignored you?" 'A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png''' 01:47, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "I'd be happy! Cats shouldn't mope and gripe when a cat dies! It doesn't really matter!" Leafpaw shot back ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Diamondlight's eyes flashed. "Respect everyone, no matter what! They have a heart and soul, unlike you!" A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 01:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "Pfft. I'm going to battle train. Good riddance!" Leafpaw stalked toward a clearing outside of camp and began to practice moves he had learned in the Dark Forest. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "Come back here, What you've said is unacceptable!" Diamondlight growled. A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 02:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "Worthless cats. I'd exile for this..." she growled. She turned to her deputy. "But they are just apprentices, I suppose..." She shook her head. "Maybe Leafpaw's on a man period or something..." she said. "Winterpaw's settled down a bit now." -- Petalpaw's midnight blue gaze was full of pain and grief. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 20:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw hissed, and stalked back into camp. "What the hell do you want?!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw growled. "You are heartless." she growled, blue gaze fixed on him, fury in her eyes. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 22:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw stared at his paws. "I am so sorry," he turned his face to the sky. "StarClan, forgive me. I wish you -insert name- a very happy life in StarClan. Please. Forgive me." Leafpaw bowed his head, and curled into the ground, muttering "sorry" over and over again. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw closed her eyes, midnight pools softening. "Really? You're sorry?" [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 22:07, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," Leafpaw mewed. "I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw's gaze flitted around, then went back to Leafpaw. "Ok. I trust that you have heart." [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 08:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw sighed. He had feelings for the she-cat in front of him, but he knew she wouldn't return them, because of his actions. Sadly, he padded to the apparentices den. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw sat down, and sighed. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 12:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw curled into his nest, and let a few tears trickle down his cheeks. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw's gaze darted around camp. Winterpaw clawed the ground. Flystar looked at Petalpaw, dipping her head and smiling. Petalpaw forced a smile. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 12:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw padded out of camp, letting his thoughts take over in his mind. He didn't notice the fox in front of him. The fox leap on him, ripping at his fur. Leafpaw fought fiercely, but he was bleeding from several wounds. The fox crushed one of his hindlegs, and Leafpaw screeched in pain. Finally, it left the severely injured apparentice there, sobbing. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw heard a screech. She jumped. She shared a glance with Flystar for a second, and they both ran out of camp, following the sound. "OH MY GOSH LEAFPAW!" she screeched. Flystar's ear flicked. ''Should we save him? He's heartless! ''She shook her head. I have to, he's a Clan cat!'' she decided. She flicked her tail to Petalpaw. "Get Stormwillow." she ordered. Petalpaw darted back to camp, and returned with Stormwillow. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 12:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "Flystar..." Leafpaw moaned. "I'm so sorry for being so heartless. I deserve this, as my punishment. Please, StarClan, forgive me." He sighed, pain taking over his whole body. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Flystar growled. "You're a Clan cat. I'm a leader. I can't let you die!" she growled. She watched as Leafpaw was given herbs. Petalpaw sat down. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 12:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "No...I deserve this. Petalpaw, I....I..love you..." Leafpaw murmured, before unconsciousness took him, and he stopped breathing. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "You're an apprentice, Leafpaw! You can't... you can't love me..." she started. Her voice rose. "You can't die either!" she growled. "Wake up.." she whispered. "Wake up..." She shook his body. Tears filled her eyes. "I won't let go." she hissed, holding on to his paw tightly. "I won't let go until you wake up, Leafpaw." [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 12:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw was barely breathing, wheezing and coughing painfully. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw held her grip, tears streaming down her cheeks. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 13:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "Help....me....everything hurts....just please.....I'm so sorry....help....it hurts so much," Leafpaw whimpered, looking at Petalpaw with glassy and pleading eyes.ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw's gaze was filled with worry. "Ok." She whispered, closing her eyes. She nodded and looked up again. She darted off to get more herbs, and came back with some. "Eat them. Please." [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 13:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw swallowed to herbs painfully. He whimpered again, trying to get to his paws. It didn't work, as he collapsed to the ground painfully, blood still pouring out of his wounds, and his leg in unbearable agony. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "No... no! This is absurd! If that herb doesn't work, I don't know what will!" she screeched. She turned to Stormwillow, whose gaze was uncertain. She turned back to Leafpaw. "Don't just stand there, Stormwillow! This cat needs help, or he will die." she growled, whipping around, her blue gaze desperate. "Please." she whispered. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 13:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "There isn't anything I can do. It is up to StarClan, and after what he's said, I don't think they will be so kind," Rainleaf meowed hesitantly. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw realised she had a point. "You're right.... but they can't let him die, right?" [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 13:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "They could," Rainleaf mewed sadly. "Now, help me carry him to my den. If you promise not to get in my way, you can stay with him. He needs you, Petalpaw." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw nodded. She gently lifted Leafpaw up, and took him back to camp. She lowered him gently onto a moss bed, and sat down beside him. "You'll be fine." she promised, though she wasn't sure. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 14:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw whimpered, letting out a weak cough. "I'm so cold," he whimpered softly, sounding like some cat had just scolded him. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) (wowwww this rings a disturbing bell) Petalpaw's gaze was fixed on him. "Survive. For life... for me." she begged. She huddled close to him. "Please." [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 16:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) (waitwut) Leafpaw nodded. He would do this best. He coughed again, whimpering, as he cried himself into a dreamless sleep. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) (disturbo) Petalpaw waited for him to wake up. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 16:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw groaned, waking up, about an hour later. He felt better, but his leg still hurt. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw purred. "Walk?" she asked. "To exercise that leg? Your wounds have healed up." [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 16:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw nodded, trying to get to his paws. The agony in his leg worsened, but he tried to hide it from Petalpaw. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw, oblivious to Leafpaw's pain, walked beside him. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 16:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw held back a hiss. The pain was getting worse, and he couldn't hide it for much longer. It ''hurt. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 17:46, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "Leafpaw?" Petalpaw turned back. "You're in pain, aren't you?" [[User:Feathernose|'''-Petalpaw']] 17:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "N-No," Leafpaw answered, though his facial expression was one of pure agony. "W-Why do you a-ask?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 17:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, come on." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "It's pretty obvious, honey." she purred. "Come on, let's go back to camp." [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 17:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "N-N-No....I'm f-f-fine," Leafpaw hissed. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, really?" she said, challenge in her mew. "Come on, then." [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 20:35, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw started to walk, but hissed in agony, and collapsed, another crack being heard. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "You idiot! I told you you were hurt! Don't lie to me!" she hissed. "I have no sympathy for you!" she growled. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 20:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "I thought I could do it!" Leafpaw growled back. "My mother told me, that if I showed weakness, I'd become a worthless coward! That's why I didn't tell you!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I don't care what your mother thinks! It's not that uncommon! It happens to every cat! You should've told me! It's a big deal!" she hissed, helping him up. "Let's go back to camp." [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 13:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "No!" Leafpaw hissed, twisting away from her. "I can go by myself!" He limped away, groaning with each step. Finally, when he got back into camp, he went straight to his nest in the apprentices' den. ''Why doesn't she love me, ''he thought sadly, curling his tail over his nose, and drifting to sleep. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "Suit yourself, you awkward disgrace!" she hissed, her eyes blazing with fury. She ran towards a lake, tears streaming from her cheeks. She stared at the lake for a second, and jumped in, letting the atlantic-cold water tug at her fur. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 13:07, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to live." Leafpaw growled angrily. He limped out of camp again, heading toward the cliffs. He stared down and the ja gged, rocky, surface below. Slowly, he let himself fall down the rocky cliff, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. His vision turned black, as everything faded into darkness. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw remained in the water, going down further and further. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 13:16, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw remained on the ground, bleeding and broken. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw's eyes closed for the last time as she hit the bottom of the lake. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 13:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw opened his eyes. Surprisingly, he didn't feel pain. He got to his paws, and shockingly, his leg didn't hurt that much. ''Petalpaw! He thought of his love, and raced up the cliff. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw's ears were raging, and her entire body was racked with the shocks of terminal velocity. She couldn't move. She tried to, but couldn't. She thought of her life, and then of Leafpaw. NO! I can't leave Leafpaw! ''she thought. She forced her body to move. She kicked her legs around and swam up, breathless at the surface. She weakly got out, and ran with all her spirit towards camp. She dropped, breathless, but was determined to get up again. She dragged herself further, but collapsed on the ground, freezing. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 13:49, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw ran toward camp, his leg not hurting anymore. "Petalpaw!" He screamed, seeing her laying on the ground. He dropped beside her. "Petalpaw, you okay? What hurts? How do you feel?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw didn't stir. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 13:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw pressed himself closer to her, and began to lick her fur, trying to dry it and warm her up. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw was still freezing. She opened an eye slowly. "L-Leafpaw?" she whispered, her voice shaking. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 14:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, thank StarClan!" Leafpaw exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm here. It's okay." He meowed to the scared apprentice, continuing to lick her fur. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:17, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'm so cold." she whispered, her shaking voice shaking like a leaf. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 14:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "I know, I know. Shh. It's gonna be okay. I gotcha." Leafpaw murmured softly. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw let a tear run down her face. It was hot against her cold fur. A shiver ran down her spine, and she opened her eyes. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 14:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Leafclaw wiped her tears from her cold cheeks. "You feeling better?" He asked gently. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Petalsnow nodded slowly. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 14:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC) "I love you so much," Leafclaw murmured softly. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Petalsnow smiled. "I love you too." she purred. Winterheart shot her a glance, and beckoned her outside of camp, fake sorrow in her eyes. Petalsnow flicked an ear. "I'll be right back." she said, following her sister out of camp. Once they were quite a ways from camp, Winterheart pinned her sister down. "I HATE YOU!" she hissed. Petalsnow shrieked. "What? Why?" she asked. Winterheart dug her claws into Petalsnow's neck. "YOU KNOW I LOVED LEAFCLAW! YOU TRAITOR! YOU STOLE HIM, YOU WHORE!" she hissed, raking her claws, that were implanted into Petalsnow's neck, down her neck even further. Petalsnow screeched in agony. "He- he chose me!" she said. Winterheart slashed her face. "I DON'T CARE YOU BITCH. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." she growled. "HERE AND NOW!" she hissed, biting her throat. Hard. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 14:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) "NO!" Leafclaw raced out of the camp and knocked Winterheart off his mate. "Petalsnow!" Leafclaw stared at her bleeding body, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks. "Please Petalsnow, are you okay? I love her so much! StarClan please!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Petalsnow groaned in pain as blood rushed from her neck. Winterheart sneered. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 16:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Leafclaw tried to stop the bleeding as best as he could. Rainleaf rushed over. "Great StarClan! What's going on over here?!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Petalsnow raised a claw in agony. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 19:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Rainleaf grabbed some herbs and began to patch up the poor she-cat. "It'll be okay," Leafclaw mewed, licking Petalsnow's head. "You'll be okay." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) "NO!" Winterheart hissed. "NO! Let her die!" she growled, sending the herbs flying. "Let her die!" she repeated. She bowled Leafclaw over. "Come on! We can be together!" she purred evilly. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. "We can be together! Like we should be!" she purred. "Look at her! She's pathetic. Love me!" she hissed. "LOVE ME! NOT HER!" she growled. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 14:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) "NO!" Leafclaw hissed back, before pulling himself away from Winterheart. "Petalsnow is the most beautiful she-cat I have ever known. She's kind, smart, and amazing. I love her more than my life itself, and I always will. Now. Get. Away. From. Here. Or. I. WIll. Kill. You." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC) "NO! You can try! I could take you out with my paws tied behind my back!" she hissed. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 14:10, January 1, 2013 (UTC) "You asked for it" Leafclaw snarled, unsheating his claws, and ripping Windheart's belly open. Blood began to pour out, and he sighed sadly, pulling back. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Winterheart choked as blood bubbled at her throat. She amazingly stood up. "This is the end." She fell down again. "But not for long." she hissed, as she fell back, dead. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 14:22, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Leafclaw sighed and went back to Petalsnow. "You doing okay?" He whispered gently. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 14:29, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Petalsnow gasped for breath, and nodded slowly, before collapsing to the ground again. Her eyes glazed over. (lol she's not dead) [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw''']] 15:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hailpaw ran out into camp, herb bundles loaded in her mouth. "What's going on?" she demanded. Two she-cats' bodies were on the ground, looking lifeless, with Leafclaw standing there above them both. "What did you DO to them?" she snarled. 23:51, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay